OutTakes for Accepting Love
by KinkyMommy
Summary: WARNING POLY ALERT: Bella/Edward/Alice/Jasper  We are getting into the heads of the other players as the story is always Bella. This is a story about 4 young people learning and accepting love for what it is.


**A/N Please remember that this was co-written with AmyBee/WardenAmy **

**Accepting Love Out Take 1**

**Edward's POV**

We pulled up to Starbucks, the place Alice had set up a meeting with a girl who might become our roommate. We really did not need a roommate, as we all had access to our trust funds now that we were in college. The house was bought and paid for, but over the past couple of years, we have all talked about how we don't feel complete. We have decided to try and find that right person that made us feel complete. The house being five bedrooms and 3 and half baths was large enough for us each to have our own space and a room for us to study in. Even though most nights only one bedroom is used, as we are all together and have been forever it seems. I have been thinking over the past for the last few days, since Alice started talking about having a roommate in the house.

Thinking back over the years and how we came to be it was simple to understand. We meet back in grade school and from day one we became inseparable. We matured and learned that we loved each other more than as friends. We were each other's first for everything, and it was always a group type relationship. Even our first kiss was with the three of us touching our lips together at the same time. Once we were in high school, we learned that this type of relationship is called a polyamocy or poly for short, which means more than two people in an intimate relationship. We each seemed to bring out the best in each other and knew if we could find that one other person that completes us, it will be perfect.

I know that Jazz and Alice have a special bond, but the bond between the three of us is just as strong. I was pulled back to reality by Jazz elbowing me. I looked up and caught Alice walking in with the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Alice is stunning, but this girl had it all, in the way she carried herself, the shape of her body, and the way her hair flowed.

I watched as she placed her order wanting a closer look, which will have to wait until she approached the table. I could not take my eyes off her. The closer she came; I began to feel a pull to her. What was going on? Alice introduced her and her name fit her so well. Bella, which means beauty and that, is truly, what she is. We sat and talk for a bit getting to know each other, asking only the basic questions more could come after, she moved in. I would say I wanted her with us. Just sitting here talking with her my mind was wondering to places I never thought it would. I wanted to feel her naked body next to mine to look into those big chocolate eyes, as I made her cum. I was so hard right now; that I was glad we were sitting down and had no plans of moving for a while.

I watched as Bella excused herself to us the restroom.

"Jazz, Edward what do you think?"

I turned to look at Jazz hoping he was feeling what I was, and it was there in his eyes that yes he wanted her too. I quickly looked over at Alice to judge her expressions. She smiled at me.

"Alice I think she would fit in, but I have a desire for her, if I am being honest with the two people I love most in the world."

"I feel the same way Edward it's weird, but I think she completes us." Alice said.

"Edward I agree with Alice. She completes us in a way we did not know we needed until now." Jazz said.

We talked a bit more, until we saw Bella walking back to the table it was decided we would have her move in. We would see if we could bring her into our poly lifestyle. We would not push her. We were hoping that she too, felt this connection with us.

"So Bella when can you move in?" Jasper smiled.

"Really?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes, we think you are perfect" Alice bouncing in her seat.

We spent the next few minutes talking about the house, the size, and our plans to turn one room into a study den for all of us. We then all walked outside each of us hugging each other and Alice rode with Bella back to the house. We all helped carry in her stuff up to her room. Each time I was near her. I could feel the pull to her, and I so wanted to touch her.

Once Alice had shown Bella around the place, she started to unpack her things. I walked into the bedroom that held my stuff and was the one we all slept in most of the time. I needed to think about the feelings I was having for Bella. I know from the drive over Jazz feels the same connection and feels that she is the one that completes us. I didn't get very far in my little soul searching bit, as Jazz walked in. I could see the lust in his eyes as he walked over to me sitting on the edge of the bed. We knew that it would be a while before we could show this side of ourselves to Bella wanting to make her feel comfortable and part of the group.

Neither of us spoke as he came and kissed me with such fairy passion, I don't know how our clothes came off, but it was a matter of seconds I would bet. I laid down on the bed on my back with Jazz between my legs kissing my chest, my collarbone, my jaw line to my ear, and when he got to my ear, he whispered "I am going to fuck you so hard, but you can't scream we don't want to scare Bella." I wanted him so bad. I felt him pull away as he went to open the drawer and grabbed the lube and a condom. It felt like forever that I waited to feel him push into me. As he pumped in me over and over, he also stroked my dick, so I would cum with him. Neither of us lasted very long, and it was over way too fast.

We both quickly dressed so we could go down stairs and set up for a movie to watch. I had forgotten something in my room, so I turned to go grab the book I wanted to return to the study, so Jazz went ahead without me.

"Holy cow!" Jasper yelled from the hall. "What did I miss?" I said almost pushing Jasper out of the way. Alice and Bella were laughing.

"Tease" I muttered and went back out the door. Jasper followed me muttering something about hot tease.

I still don't know what they were all talking about, but I am sure that, whatever it was it had to be good. I went downstairs to get the stuff ready for the movie. We all went downstairs to order pizza and watch a movie. The last time Emmett had been over, he left a case of beer for us, so we all had a few. Bella only had one and I don't think she drank the whole thing. We all talked trying to learn more about each other, and I know I was trying to see if this was really going to work. At some point, Jaz and Alice started kissing, and Bella leaned back against the couch bringing her right next to me. Oh, how I wanted to kiss her.

I asked her how many boyfriends she had back in Arizona. I was shocked to find out, she had none. I must have embarrassed her a little too much, and she ran up to her room. I followed her up and waited for a few before entering the room. We both got comfortable sitting on her bed talking, I told her a bit about the three of us, but I did not get into elaborate details, not wanting her to know that we are all together, together.

I could not help myself, but I reached out and caressed her face. I could feel that her body was reacting to my touch.

"You are so beautiful…your skin…it's so soft" I whispered.

Then my lips were upon hers, they were so soft and silky, I never wanted it to stop. My hands roamed her body, and I could feel her quiver under my touch. Things progressed quickly and the next thing I knew I was entering her slowly trying not to cause her pain. She was so tight I was in heaven. I did not want the night to end, so I curled Bella up in my arms, and we both soon fell asleep.

I woke up to find Bella still asleep and could not help but run my hand up and down her side. I kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning handsome"

We stayed this way for a little longer, until Alice knocked on the door reminding me that we needed to leave soon to head towards my parents' house for our Sunday dinner. Mom always cooks on Sundays and expects all of us to show. I did not want to leave this beauty behind, so I asked her if she wanted to go with us, but she said no, that she wanted to stay and finish unpacking and then get everything ready for school to start tomorrow.

During the drive down, Jasper and Alice asked about what happened last night and how it was. We don't keep any secrets from each other, so I told them the truth. I told them that while I was making love to her, I felt so connected to her and complete, that my soul was at peace. I quickly told them that I still loved them and would never give them up. They both said that they felt the same way, but knew Bella was part of us also, and she completed us.

We told the rest of the family about our new roommate. We told them that they would all meet her, as soon as she felt comfortable with us. Mom was happy; by the way, I talked about Bella. I think she thought that it would be good for me to have a girlfriend. Our drive back was nothing special, we talked and joked about school and how having Bella in our life would most likely change us for the better. Bella was asleep when we got home as it was close to midnight.

Monday when Bella came down stairs to grab something quick to eat before school the way she was dressed had me drooling and my cock getting hard. We all talked about who would cook dinner tonight and Bella said that she would love to cook for us, and we all found out that she could really cook.

Tuesday I was the first one to get home, and we had set out some steak to be cooked for dinner, so I put my books in the study, so I could do my work after dinner. I started the grill and got the rest of the stuff ready. I started the potatoes and at the right time added the steak to the grill. I had finished everything a little early, so I sat everything in a warm oven to wait until the others got home.

We both worked on our homework at the table while we ate. We both started to clean up our mess in the kitchen. I had not been able to get her out of my head for the past two days. I wanted her so badly, that I could not help myself so as I kissed her, I pinned her against the counter. It did not take us long for the clothes to be shed. I was just about to push into her very hot and wet pussy when I realized that I did not have a condom on, and that I did not have any downstairs.

"Fuck I don't have any condoms!" I said running my hands through my hair.

"We didn't use one Saturday." Bella pointed out.

"I had also ingested several beers. It slipped my mind. Only a slut wanting to get pregnant would want to make that mistake again!" I snapped.

The look on her face told me I had just said the wrong words. She yelled and cussed at me and picked up her stuff and ran upstairs, when she came back down she had a bag of clothes, she grabbed her books and ran out the door. I did not know how to fix this. I was so mad at myself, and I could only think about what Jazz and Ali would say when they found out how I fucked this up.

It had been over five weeks since Bella had left, I know Alice and Jazz have both talked to her, on daily bases trying to get her back to the house. I had just left my last class, when I got a call from a crying and highly upset Alice. She said that Bella had just been hit by a car. Knowing that it was an on campus accident, she would have been taken to the hospital here on campus. As I ran to my car, I called my dad, who I knew was filling in for one of his friends at the hospital.

"Dad, Bella has been in an accident, she should be at the hospital, or just being brought in please make sure she is alright. I am on my way to pick up Alice, who is too upset to drive right now."

I pulled up to the house and Jazz and Alice both jumped in the car.

"Edward, this is all your fault if you had not made her leave then this would not have happened!" Alice spat at me.

We sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours before dad came and said that we could come and see her, but to be mindful that she is unconscious, and he did not know how long she would be out. Being my dad I realized that he was not giving us much info, and I knew that something is up. The only thing I can think of is that Bella must be a minor and all these different laws applied to her. Maybe I will get to meet her parents and let them know how I feel about their daughter.

I opened the door to walk in, and I see all the machines hooked up to her, so dad can monitor all that is going on. One machine caught my attention really fast. Bella had a belt around her mid section, and it was showing a heartbeat. By the rate of the beat, I knew what was going on. Damn what she must think of me right now. The words I said that day come flying back at me like a ton of bricks. How am I going to fix this when my words on a slut that wants to get pregnant would not care if protection was used, I can see the shock on Alice's and Jasper's faces when they see the monitor also.

I had pulled up a chair, picked up Bella's hand to hold and just sat there staring at the monitor that showed my baby's heartbeat. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when dad came in. I looked at him and then the monitor. Nothing was said, when dad walked back out of the room after checking all the readouts, I could not help myself but get up and follow him out.

"Dad, I need to know the truth."

"Son, I can't say anything until she wakes up, and we talk with her parents."

"Dad if I am reading all the monitors correctly, which I know I am that's my baby in there."

"Son sorry I can't tell you anything the law forbids me from saying anything."

"Dad this means she is not even 18 right, just nod your head yes or no."

I noticed dad nod yes my heart fell. This cannot be good. I walked back into the room to find that Jasper had taken my seat. They both were glaring at me. I know they hate me right now. I have not even had a kiss from either of them since Bella walked out that door. I sat in the chair next to Alice, which she quickly scooted away from me. So I sat here thinking about how I was going to fix this. It was after 9pm when dad came in and told us that we needed to get home and get some sleep as we still had school, and he would call us if she wakes up.

The next few days were pure hell. I still had no idea just, what all of Bella's injuries. I could see that she had broken her femur by the fixator that was on her left leg. I assumed with her still unconscious she had to have some sort of head injury. I have always wanted to be a doctor, just like my dad, so around age 9 or 10, I started stealing dad's medical books and reading them. know pretty much what could all be wrong with her. I just hope that my worst fears did not come true, that she would never wake up, and I would never be able to make this right.

Thursday while I was grabbing some lunch dad called to say that Bella was a wake. I knew I could not ask too many questions. He was unable to tell me half the stuff, I so desperately wanted to know. I called Alice and Jasper to let them know about Bella. Bella was asleep; by the time we got to the hospital. We knew it was sleep and not her being unconscious, which was much easier to deal with. I sat and held her hand while she slept. Sometime before I left for the night Bella woke up. I could tell she was in a lot of pain, as she was trying to reach the call button but was in too much pain to push it.

I asked her what I could get her wanting to make sure that I had been reading her correctly. She very weakly said a nurse, so I paged the nurse who came in right away.

The nurse checked all her vitals and the read outs on the monitors, turned and told Bella she could not have any more medicine for the pain for a few more hours. Alice and Jasper had come in, right behind the nurse.

Alice being who she is had to let Bella know that she was to never scare us like that again. The pain was so great that it was hard for Bella to answer her. I could not take it, so I reached in my pocket, and called dad to let him know just how much pain she was in.

Dad said he would be in soon as possible. I stayed right there drawing lazy circles on her arm trying to calm her down.

I was not shocked when dad ordered a CT-Scan when he came in order to check her out. I was worried about everything. I knew from what I have read in the medical books, there are not many meds that can be given to a pregnant person. If she did have swelling in the brain, it could mean that I could lose both of them. Right now, I really wanted my mom; she would know what to say to keep me calm.

When dad came back in after getting the results, he let Bella know that she had swelling on the brain and was going to give her some medicine to reduce it. I knew this was not good. I talked dad into letting me stay the night with Bella, not wanting to leave her side. He made me promise that I would still go to class in the morning. She woke up feeling better. Jasper and Alice came before they went off to school. I knew she was to be scheduled for another CT, to make sure that she did not need any more of the medicine that dad had prescribed her the night before.

**A/N When Amy and I first started this story the plan was to do outtakes ever 4 chapters from one of the other's pov, and then one of us wanted to do the out takes differently and this was part of our falling out. The next out take is in the works, we will be hearing from Jasper. **


End file.
